neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mind's Touch
Mind's Touch is an illithid city on The Southern Continent. Because of the adversarial relationship between Southern Continent illithids and all other races, little is known about Mind's Touch. People from the Nyasa Civilization sometimes attempt to find it in order to destroy it. Mind's Touch has been destroyed three times since illithids first appeared on the Southern Continent, but the illithids have always regrouped at a new location. The current whereabouts of Mind's Touch are officially unknown by the Nyasan government. The church of St. Cuthbert has offered a reward of 50,000 NYGP for its destruction. The Mother Brain of Mind's Touch has spawned a potential caster of Snowstorm Prime, Ashra. Ashra was sent away to Baldur before his first memories, and only returned in Season Fifteen. The Mother is now dying, and will not pass on into the next age. The Map knows an outdated location of Mind's Touch, which was once an aboleth city. The current Mind's Touch is deep within the Ornan Jungle. Due to the Mother Brain's weakened state, moving Mind's Touch again may be impossible, assuming the city survives Isona Vandr's assault. The City Mind's Touch is deep within the Ornan Jungle, protected by puzzles and powerful magic. A hole in the center of a series of islands leads down into the subterranean city. There are great halls for provisions, a forge, a great library, barracks, and the Mother Brain's personal chamber. The Mother Brain has filled her chamber with plants from across the planes. Her chamber has simulated weather, with constant lightning storms. In Eon Mind's Touch is currently home to many refugee illithids of Baldur, who fled when Xenteroth attacked their Mother Brain at her unknown location. Ashra divined the location of Mind's Touch using a scroll of Discern Location, but it was several seasons before the party went there. A magic mirror teleported them outside Mind's Touch, and they passed a series of tests before the Mother allowed them entry to the city. There the illithids recognized Ashra as the Chosen One and offered help to her and her party in trying to aid the Mother. By an unconventional use of a thralling machine, the party entered the Mother Brain's consciousness and fought through to her center, where they transferred Ashra's mind into her mother's. Ashra met her mother for the first time in her memory and received information about Snowstorm Prime. The Mother said her final goodbyes and the party left her mindscape. The thralling machine accidentally turned Das Rutshig into a humanoid girl. It had a more catastrophic effect on Galland the Lucky, who was transformed into a demon and killed by The Girl with No Name before he could wreak too much havoc. Unfortunately Galland's presence was enough to allow the Grand Legions of the Nesferati to pierce the magical barriers protecting the city, and demonic forces besieged Mind's Touch. The party beat them back, with assistance from the illithids, only to discover that one of the demons was Isona Vandr in disguise. Notable Residents *Ashra has not lived in Mind's Touch within her memory, but was spawned from its Mother Brain. *Venebras is the forgemaster of Mind's Touch and a capable swordssquid. Category:Locations Category:Southern Continent Category:Cities Category:Dungeons